10 Minutes in the Park
by WinndSinger
Summary: It is 1976 and Edward is so lonely and lost he is ready to give up on love. A chance encounter with one of his idols might be just the thing Edward needs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward's point of view--

It was August 3, 1976 and we were all in New York for the summer. Of course, what was I busy doing in a city so huge and filled with so much art, music, and culture ?

Right, I was in the middle of Macy's holding 500 bags, following Alice as she shopped, smelling perfumes, commenting on every outfit…every lipstick color. In short, I truly wanted to die…again.

I wasn't bothered by all the women crowded around me…their blood, that is, didn't bother me. I was strong at this point in my life and could resist it. I tried to block out their thoughts, though, and that was still difficult sometimes.

_**Cute… **_I heard one blonde say as I gave her a smirk and a nod, trying to pass her as Alice ran away from me…_**God, I'd love it….just give me 3 days and I'll give you back to your girlfriend, you fine piece of….**_

I rushed past her faster, and raised a brow…seething at the back of Alice's spiky haired head…great, now people were thinking Alice was my girlfriend…and why not ? Who else would be stuck in here all day carrying all this crap ? In short, I had almost had enough. Women were also getting very…aggressive in the last few years…their thoughts more like that of an unsatisfied man who watched football in his spare time…what ever happened to mystery and shyness ?

"ALICE", I tried to shout in a whisper, not wanting to make a scene here, but she ignored me…what's new ? "ALICE", I did it again.

I passed a full length mirror, catching the glimpse of my black satin shirt that buttoned down, black leather jacket…small gold chain around my throat, jeans and brown leather boots. Is really the best fashion this decade had to offer me, I thought, not looking at my feathered hair….Alice was my costume designer as the times and fads changed…but I still couldn't get over THIS…maybe the 80's would be better.

"What Edward ?", Alice turned a little, not really looking at me.

"This store has 100 floors !", I almost whined, "How much more do you NEED ?"

"I'm not just shopping for ME", she stopped, fingering through hanger after hanger of skirts…."It's my job to dress us ALL….no one appreciates what I do…until I don't do it. " she sighed.

I sighed…great, now she was going to act hurt. Let me fix it.

"It's not that I don't appreciate you, Alice, I do", I said honestly…if I had to shop for clothes for myself, in this era…I think I'd go mad. I missed the 50's…white t shirt, jeans, jacket…done. You could wear it everyday and no one said a word.

And I absolutely LOATHED my hair in this feathered style Alice put it in…I felt like a girl every time I saw myself.

"It's just that", I began, trying to sound nicer, "Emmett and Jasper wanted me to meet them at the World Trade Center. It's supposed to be one of the tallest buildings in New York."

"Why is THAT so interesting ?", she walked over to some women's pantsuits now…ukkkk I thought to myself, looking at those. At least I wasn't a woman forced to wear THAT.

"We were gonna try jumping off the side of it", I smiled, thinking of it…I loved heights.

"Boys", Alice muttered….

"Please Alice ?", I tried to gaze sadly at her….using my eyes….my bottom lip started turning out and down….my puppy dog lip…she could never resist this.

"Okay okay", she smiled back at me….her eyes twinkling, "Just give me five more minutes….I'll go with you."

YAY ! Success was mine…I didn't think I could stand another second of being in here. And then it happened….

"OH GOD !", Alice gasped, her eyes wide….in disbelief.

"What ?", I frowned, looking at her, not able to touch her because of all the bags I was saddled with.

"I forgot SHOES", she slapped herself in the head.

"No Alice", I said low and in terror…"Please…for me ?"

"We have to have SHOES", she spun me around by the arm…"THIS WAY, it's on floor 5 !"

We needed shoes….each of us only had about 6,000 pairs. Shoes to Alice were like music was to me….I was dead.

I didn't move a step further….and Alice nearly fell as she went with me and I jerked to a halt…

"Hey", she looked at me…stubborn as ever.

"No Alice", I repeated, firmly rooted on the spot.

"Please Edward ?", she pleaded, "One hour ? We can do whatever you want for the rest of the whole day !"

I smoldered….looking ahead of her…at the door leading outside…my jaw hard and tight. We were so close to freedom…

"Fine", I heard myself say. Alice was the best friend I always wanted…usually…this was the one place we couldn't have any fun together….shopping for clothes.

"Edward", Alice grabbed my cheeks together, making my lips into a ball of mush as she kissed them hard, going, "MMMMM", then added, "I LOVE YOU !"

I felt myself soften a little…a tiny smile on my mouth as she flitted off like Tinkerbell. It would be a miracle if she was done in an hour.

"I'll wait outside for you", I called…her hand waving at me like, "Yea, right, whatever"

I had to get a smell of fresh air….the smells of rusty blood, fire, and Calvin Klein perfume was making me dizzy. When I finally got out to the street, I inhaled deeply….finally, fresh air.

"That was a mistake ", I squinted, saying to myself….it was worse outside than inside….hot muggy August air that smelled of pavement, tar, and garbage filled my lungs…if I could breathe, I'd have coughed.

I was glad we were parked in front….and I hurried over to my new 76 Ford Mustang convertible….black…a true beauty…a Christmas gift from Carlisle.

"Hey baby", I greeted her as I got to the trunk…putting 20 of the bags down for a second so I could get my keys…finally the trunk opened and I tossed the bags in unceremoniously, slamming it down.

They're probably diving off the World Trade Center buildings right now, I thought, grumbling as I unlocked the driver's side door, bending inside just to turn on the radio….I decided to lean against the car and watch people walk by, something I liked to do often. Human behavior and thoughts…interested me a lot.

Before I even turned on the radio, I prayed to myself….come on, baby, play me something GOOD. These days, 9 times out of 10 the song would be truly awful. Once in awhile I'd hear something I'd like…but not always.

Beatles…Beatles…Beatles….I muttered, hoping to hear them…but, alas, they had broken up a few years ago…and my musical planet was like an empty field ever since.

I listened…and heard…

"I write the songs that make the whole world sing….", Barry Manilow crooned.

I blanched, cringing as if I just swallowed a carton of sour milk….no, not this one…not again…

"_**I write the songs of love and special things  
I write the songs that make the young girls cry  
I write the songs, I write the songs"**_

"No, I can't", I said aloud, to myself…knowing I wasn't this strong….I reached in and switched it off a little too hard…hearing a snap…

"Guess again, Manilow", I gritted through my teeth, even though I'll admit one thing was true….he did write the songs that made ME cry…

I huffed….shoving my hands in my jacket pockets….hating this time period so much more than the others…Paul McCartney was doing his own group now…Wings…his first single solo was number 1 now…Silly Love Songs, it was called. I wasn't impressed. Come on you guys, call each other and patch things up….I want my music back…

I watched people walking by…tilting my head a little…trying to have some fun somehow…I put my large mirror sunglasses on, doing my Erik Estrada impersonation….really I didn't want anyone to see me staring at them. This city's humans didn't like that. Once I just looked into a man's eyes as I read his mind and he came barreling up to me, going, "You looking AT ME ?!"

I found myself humming low…it began as my own melody….then in minutes, it became "Yesterday", by the Beatles.

"Yesterday", I sang to myself…"All my troubles seemed so far away….now it looks as though they're here to stay….oh I believe…in yesterday…."

I loved the Beatles' lyrics…a lot of nuts in the 60's claimed every song they sang spoke directly to them but I really believed it myself, too. They were mortals but I found a lot of solace in their words…they gave me a lot of comfort during very

tough times…I felt a little hope when I heard their songs. Yesterday was one of my favorites…it hit me very close to home…especially the next lines…

"Suddenly….", I sang on, "I'm not half the man I used to be…there's a shadow hanging over me…oh yesterday came suddenly."

A man walked by and caught my attention….smiling…holding a girl's hand…kissing it tenderly…she melted…and her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink….the blood rising to her flesh…their heartbeats both raced….in sync.

_**She's a goddess**_, he was thinking to himself…_**I hope she says yes to me tonite…I'd be lost without her…**_

I darted into her mind, to see if the feelings were mutual….

_**Thank you, God, for Derek….finally I found my soulmate….I love him so much…**_ she glowed as she walked away with him.

I was happy for them, but at the same time…I felt empty…and alone…and for a split second, I hated them and their happiness…what was wrong with me ? Why was there someone for everyone else except me ? Maybe the stink of my evil repelled everyone around me…and that's why I was always so alone…why I'd always be alone.

For all my so called good looks that attracted every mortal woman around me…no one came that close to me…no one wanted to.

I tried to stop feeling sorry for myself and kept singing….

"Why she had to go, I don't know…

she wouldn't say…

I said something wrong

Now I long for yesterday…."

I looked down at my boots….sulking…if I ever had someone I loved, I would never say anything wrong to make them run away….let alone sitting around singing about how I screwed up and now she was gone….Go get her, I thought to myself….stop crying about Yesterday and do something NOW about TODAY.

That would make a great song….if I knew anything about love or women, I'd go home and write it myself…

_**Is that him ? **_I heard someone thinking…._**oh my god, it IS !! **_

I pulled my sunglasses down a bit, looking around…no one was looking at ME.

_**Don't ask him for an autograph, it's rude…besides, he's with his son…it's not right, **_another thought floated on the air…

Uh oh, a celebrity was in our midst…I realized…curious. Mortals were so misguided in who their heroes should be these days. Any dope with a talk show could be a celebrity now.

I didn't see any limo or cameras snapping away…no bodyguards either…maybe they were mistaken.

"Sean, hang on", an English accent cooed, "We're almost there…"

Sean ? I thought…no way…realizing…maybe…no, it couldn't be…that would be too wild a coincidence….

"Daddy", a little voice shouted happily, "Go FASTER DADDY"

Without thinking, I found myself hurrying as much as I could in public down the busy streets….trying to see….trying to hear more….

"How's THIS ?!", the voice spoke again…it was an older man's voice…definitely English accent….I could see a tiny piece of him a few yards away….a man wearing a beat up old brown leather jacket…worn in color….a small brown ponytail tied behind his neck….he was running down the street, pushing a stroller.

"WEEEEE", the little voice squealed…two little hands raised up in the air….I couldn't see the boy's face, though….not that I had seen it before….

Laughing, the older man's voice announced…"We're here ! YAY !"

There was a huge park ahead…Central Park. A vast field of green….humans scattered all through it…even miles ahead….some laying on blankets…reading, running, bike riding….playing football…. And OOH – a baseball field over to the left ! A wall of tall beautiful trees lay off in the distance…and from beneath them, rose a jagged landscape, filled with buildings, like a slew of palaces reaching up to the heavens.

The sky was overcast…as predicted….and I smiled…finally….I smelled grass and fresh air…leave it to the man ahead to find the one spot in this city…thank you.

I hung back now…the crowds not so thick here…only the man and the stroller with child were in my view now as I followed.

I tried to listen in on the man's thoughts now…easier that loads of people weren't in my way….

_**Close your eyes,  
Have no fear,  
The monsters gone,  
He's on the run and your daddy's here, **_

I heard in the man's mind….a melody emerging as he worked on it and walked at the same time…it had to be him. I never heard this song before…but I found myself liking the first part…I was never around small children much before…but I liked watching them play from afar sometimes.

I glanced behind me…no one hardly paid any attention to the man pushing the stroller. What was wrong with these people ? Didn't they realize who was walking amongst them ? No respect for genius anymore, I shook my head.

Why was I following him ? I asked myself…not sure. I just followed as my legs were in charge now….I would never do him any harm…I just had to watch him a little longer.

"What animals did you want to see ?", the man's voice asked the child.

"TIGERS", the little boy screamed…making the father laugh.

"Only tigers ?", he chuckled, "Nothing else ?"

Oooh, tigers were here ? I looked ahead…not seeing anything yet…YUMMY ! I'd have to bring the guys here tonite….I haven't had a tiger in years !

What was I doing ? I kept asking myself…I certainly didn't want an autograph, that was for dolts. And I truly didn't want to harass him like some mortals attacked celebrities while they were trying to live their lives in peace…who was I to intrude on another's peace ? And I really didn't want to offend him by forcing myself in while he was trying to have some time with his son.

Before I knew it, I glanced behind me again….still no one around…I should just go back to Macy's….this is insane.

I felt myself smack squarely into something….I made a small sound of surprise and was staring back at the man. He was staring right at me, his brow slightly furrowed as I began to apologize.

"Sorry about that", I began doing the traditional, oops I bumped into you thing New Yorkers were used to in a city this over populated. Although, these days, no one apologized to anyone anymore…it was kill or be killed on the streets now.

His eyes looked strong…but gentle at the same time, traced by round clear glasses. A father bear protecting his cub….like a wall between me and the stroller.

His hair was curly and unkempt….tossed back into that ponytail without care. He wore a white t shirt and beat up leather jacket, blue jeans and boots….my favorite, most comfortable look. He was not a slave to this era's fashions…he danced to his own drummer. It WAS him…John Lennon.

--end of chapter 1

Let me know how you're liking it so far !

Thanks,

WinndSinger


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His arms were folded now….waiting. He didn't say a word. I felt like an idiot…finding no other words to say….I felt like a kid staring back at a warrior…but why ? I was certainly more powerful and stronger than he…a mere mortal. He should be afraid of me, I thought, perhaps a little haughtily.

"Why you following me, man ?", his voice was not that of a lush star, but a dock worker from Liverpool….an everyday kind of man.

"Huh ?", was all I could blurt out….God, he was cool…I probably came across already as a complete ass.

His eyes squinted a bit, trying to size me up…I could hear his thoughts…

_**A kid…he couldn't be a fan ….I don't see a camera so he's not one of those….**_

I swallowed, making myself say something…."Hello."

JESUS – I scowled at myself…starstruck…Alice would never let me live it down.

"Hello", he tossed back, still not moving.

I let out a breath and tried to think of something clever to say….nothing came.

"Jeez, kid, it can't be THAT bad", John commented, giving a little smirk, still not budging, "Spit it out, I haven't got all day"

"Are you…", I asked, knowing already, "John Lennon ?"

"Yea", he admitted, shrugging, "So ?"

SO ? Well, you're only one of the best musicians I've ever heard and admired for the last 15 years, that's all….I wondered if he would take it as a compliment that monsters felt moved by his work ? I smiled to myself, thinking of what his reaction would be.

"Nothing", I heard myself blurt out, "I shouldn't have bothered you…it was stupid of me…"

But yet I wasn't moving away, either….come on legs…turn around….

"What is it, boy ?", John asked, letting a grin grow across his face, "You want an autograph or somethin' ?"

"No", I sounded loud…and he raised a brow at me.

"I mean,", I didn't want to insult him, "I don't collect autographs…I'm not like that…but I really do respect you…as a musician….and composer…ever since your very first song came out…"

Now it was over…I was a gushing fan…nothing more…crap.

"You're a musician, Daddy ?", the little boy asked, interested in the conversation.

"Sean", John turned to his son, "Here…have a cookie….and we'll go see the tigers…" clearly, John didn't want his son to know what he used to be….strange.

"You weren't even ALIVE when my first song came out", John commented , turning back towards me…wanting to get his son away from me now. This had obviously gone far enough as far as he was concerned.

_**Why can't they just leave me alone ? Haven't I given enough of my time to them already ? **_John thought,

grabbing the handle of the stroller again, starting to roll it away.

Actually, I was alive when your first song came out, I thought to myself, laughing a little, I was here FIRST.

"I'm sorry,", I felt my legs slowly following them, "I really don't want to bother you….but…."

"But what ?", John glanced back at me, still moving.

"I just wanted to say that I truly miss your music…", I was glad my tongue was finally saying the words…"and was hoping someday…you'd make more."

Come on, John, please….I'm losing my mind with this noise they call music now, I internally groveled to him.

"My star trip is over, man", he looked around, taking in the day, "I bake bread and change diapers now."

UKKK I heard myself think out loud….then said it…too loudly, "**WHY ?!"**

"Why ?!", John turned to me, stopping…looking annoyed again, then said, "Take those glasses off when I'm talkin' to you, kid"

And I instantly did it….looking up at him, a little ashamedly. Who was this mortal, making me feel this way ?

"Sorry", I heard myself say.

"You're a young kid, you don't know", he said, as if teaching me, "You think it's fun to be a rock star….the money, the fame…the women…it's not. It's hell."

I almost laughed…he was going to teach ME about what hell was now.

"That's not what I meant…", I tried to explain…but he spoke again.

"Look, kid, since I was 22 I belonged to them, I was a slave to the business. After all those years, it was all I knew. I wasn't free. I was boxed in." he said simply…giving it to me straight.

"I know what that's like…to not be free.", I answered calmly, "Being boxed in."

At this, John's eyes softened to me….he didn't mean to sound aggravated with me…but I'm sure I wasn't the first who asked him these things.

"I'm not mad at you, boy,", John began to walk again, this time, with me…not away from me, "Er….what's your name ?"

"Edward", I smiled as I said it, hoping he would say it back to me.

"Edward", he did it…and it sounded like a song on his lips, "nice to meet you, Edward…can I call you Eddie ?"

"Not if you want me to answer", I joked…both of us laughing.

"Know whatcha mean", John smiled, "I had an auntie who used to call me Johnnie Boy"

"Oh god", I commented, putting my hands in my pockets…this guy was one of the most honest mortals I ever met. I found myself relax right away…his heartbeat was strong and beat like a drum at my side…he wasn't afraid of me at all. And he let me close to his son…not fearful. I liked that.

"My contract was the physical manifestation of being in prison. Rock 'n' roll was not fun anymore. I chose not to take the standard options in my business... going to Vegas and singing your great hits, if you're lucky, or going to hell, which is where Elvis went."

"Oh, Elvis", I said, very fondly…something inside me hurting…a hand on my dead heart.

All the good music was dieing. All the so called musicians now were too busy getting high to write good songs anymore. I wanted to turn Elvis a long time ago, not wanting him to go down the troubled road he was going to take…but Carlisle didn't think it was wise to expose ourselves to celebrities….too much risk of being on the front page of the Enquirer…ELVIS IS A VAMPIRE !

"I liked him too", John read my mind this time.

"I'm real sorry to bother you, Mr. Lennon", I said, truly…wanting his respect.

"Eddie, call me John", he cut in immediately.

"Okay", I agreed, "John…"

"It's weird, you're a kid, ", John remarked, "I didn't think any kids knew me anymore…your parents must've made you listen to my music, huh ?"

"Oh, no", I frowned a little, "They died a long time ago."

"Oh sorry kid…Eddie", he corrected, looking honestly a little sad for me, "I lost my parents too. It's a bitch, isn't it ?"

I didn't know that he lost his parents….hmmm.

I decided to change the subject, and stated, "Every single thing you've done has been like magic to me ! I can't explain but…your music has been like light in my world."

"God", John scoffed, not believing it…"You're so young, don't carry on over ME, go out and make love or somethin' it's much more worthwhile than talkin' to ME"

Making love…I wish…I couldn't make war or love – the two things I wanted more than anything.

"Your love songs are astounding…", I complimented, "And that's something I always wondered about…."

And then I realized it….that's what I wanted from him…to know about…not really about why he was finished recording or why he chose being a Dad over being a Beatle…but a deeper question…maybe he of all people could tell me.

"Wondered about what ?", John looked at me as we turned a corner towards the zoo area…I could smell the animals getting closer….like the scent of steak in the air to a hungry mortal.

"What does it _**feel**_ like ?", I asked, simply.

"What ?", John asked, confused.

_**Being a star ? Being rich ? **_ , he wondered in his mind, **_Kids are all the same…thinking money and fame is life…they have no idea…_**

"Loving someone", I said, sounding a little more sad than I wanted.

At this, John stopped the stroller, and stared at me…surprised by my question.

He looked right through me…as if he knew all my secrets…I felt nervous.

"How old are you ?", he asked directly. I like how he cut through all the small talk to get to the meat of the conversation.

"17", I replied, hoping he couldn't see my ancient soul through my teenage eyes.

"17", he smiled, remembering his teenage years…bitter-sweetly, "God, lad, you're a babe ! You've got loads of time to love someone…give it a few years man"

Crap, he didn't understand…he thought I was some horny teenager looking for my first sexual encounter or something….it went much much deeper than that…

"I HAVE given it a few years !", I almost shouted, desperate for a real answer, following him quickly as he started to stroll away from me again.

He heard the hopeless tones in my voice and stopped again…searching in my eyes for what was going on.

I looked down…taking a breath to put him at ease…I didn't want to scare him or let him know what I was.

"I can't explain…", I said apologetically, looking at him again in the eye, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Edward", John spoke to me now like a friend, "Don't give away your secrets to a stranger….save them for who you trust to let inside…some people discover your secrets and they'll kill you with 'em."

I knew that only too well. My whole existence as a vampire I'd lived in a secret guarded world…it tired me sometimes…hiding from everyone…wearing the mask. Never trusting anyone enough to let them get close.

"I have been….searching for a long, long time…", I said, not giving away anything, "Everyone else seems to have someone…except me. I'm starting to think something's broken inside me or something….I hear your music and I WANT to feel it…but….nothing makes me feel even CLOSE to what you seem to feel."

"Searching is your trouble…", John advised like a professional doctor, "You don't find love by searching for it, it finds YOU."

I was confused…he saw my frown and kept going. When was this love supposed to find me ? I was now in my 70's…I'd be an old man if I were mortal…and there hadn't been one single woman at all.

"Look", John continued, "I went through the motions and married the white, American girl next door…like I was supposed to. But I didn't feel any passion for her…we were more like friends…it wasn't until I was in my 30's that I found Yoko. She turned my whole fuckin world upside down….and because of her I'm free of my prison….I can live my life in peace. The press hates her for it…they call her the dragon lady."

I knew about Yoko Ono….I didn't like the way the media always put her down all the time, either…and I told him so…

"I'd kill those reporters if they hurt the woman I loved that way all the time…", I shared.

He laughed, "That's a little extreme…but we are both sensitive people and we were hurt a lot by it. I mean, we couldn't understand it. When you're in love, when somebody says something like, 'How can you be with that woman?' you say, 'What do you mean? I am with this goddess of love, the fulfillment of my whole life. Why are you saying this? Why do you want to throw a rock at her or punish me for being in love with her?' Our love helped us survive it, but some of it was pretty violent. There were a few times when we nearly went under, but we

managed to survive and here we are." John looked up at the skies and said to someone, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I smiled…he had found it….what I was searching for….I was glad…for him.

"I wish I could feel that.", I said, hurting a little inside my chest, "You're a lucky man, John Lennon…and not because of your money, or fame, or talent…"

"I know I am", he responded, firm in that belief, "Don't worry, Edward. You'll find it too…someday. I promise."

"How can you be so sure ?", I asked, feeling lost again. More waiting was the answer John had to give me….I've only been waiting 75 years….I can wait longer I guess….right.

"Edward", John stopped, almost reaching out but then not….he sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, looking into my golden eyes. I didn't try to hide them…I let him look…he didn't look afraid or in shock.

"You're a good bloke", John's eyes looked a little tired but the truth in them grabbed me by the throat…no other mortal ever effected me this way before.

"Somewhere out there is a little girl who'll live and die for ya – Every man has a woman who loves him…somewhere", he assured, giving my shoulder a little push…trying to snap me out of it.

"And you'll live and die for HER", John went on…."In this life, or the next, in this world or some other….and when you DO find her….grab on and don't EVER let her get away from ya. Got it boy ?"

I felt my mouth smile a bit….that sounded more fitting to my situation…and I felt a wave of hope rising up in me…I would just have to wait…and let her find me…as long as it might take…simple…and right.

"How do I know if she's the one when I find her ?", I asked further. Maybe I already found her but didn't feel anything…

"You'll know", he said matter of factly.

"Thanks", I hoped my voice sounded grateful…I was.

"You're gonna be okay", John assured me…looking me over.

Like a master surgeon, I trusted his expertise and accepted his diagnosis. If John Lennon didn't know…who did ?

"Yea I think I will be…", I smirked, "Someday."

"I think so too", he agreed, giving me a big smile, showing teeth… a rare thing for this one always so tough and strong on the surface.

We were nearly at the zoo…our time almost up…I could hear the little boy's mind wanted his Dad all to himself now….to see the tigers…I would leave them alone now.

But before he went, I had to ask.

"I just HAVE to ask", I said it aloud now, but John kept being my friend in his eyes.

"Go on, one last one…", he allowed me.

"You've probably heard this a million times…but…", I began.

"Boy, if you say the words Paul McCartney, I slug ya", he teased.

"No, no", I said… I could hear in John's mind that the Beatles would never be able to make the magic like that again…and that it was done…and best left that way. I already knew that…sadly. It made me sad….I would miss them a great deal.

"I wish you'd consider…", I said, "Singing again…on your own. You still have so much to say…to teach…these people today are singing to Barry Manilow songs !"

"No one cares what I think anymore", he said.

"You're wrong", I said, "_**I**_ do. I hear so many voices everyday…everyone is lost, not just me. If YOU sing…I know they'll listen. Do it on YOUR terms, not theirs. Sing for YOU…because it's what you were born for. No one else is like YOU. No one is saying **_anything_** worth hearing anymore."

He gave a weak little smile…hearing me.

"If you quote me, I'll deny it", he smirked, "But I'll think about it. That's as good an answer as you'll get today."

"It's good enough", I smiled back at him, glad he listened to what I had to say.

John took Sean out of his stroller and placed his feet on the ground…letting him run around in the field for a bit before the zoo. The way John's eyes watched over the boy was so loving. I could see in his heart he was truly happy cooking dinner every night and tucking his son in, reading him stories at bedtime…suddenly I felt bad for asking him to give it up for music. Music was wonderful…but John had something more now….and I saw that.

"Forget what I said", I shook my head, watching the dark haired little boy too, "You have something better than music ."

"I dunno", John didn't take his eyes off the boy either, "Maybe I can have both. I'd like my son to know what my passion for music is…it's part of me. Maybe I shouldn't hide it from him anymore."

"Don't", I looked down at my boots for a moment, "Music is what I live for."

I wanted to tell him that I liked the song he was composing in his head as I followed him….but didn't know how to bring it up without him thinking I was some kind of wacky psychic or something.

John looked at me…a strange look there.

"What ?", I asked.

"You don't seem seventeen", he remarked, dead accurate again…genius.

Change the subject….fast, I told myself.

I looked at Sean and said, "He is a beautiful boy"

"Yea he is", John smiled proudly, "He looks like his mother."

I had to go….I didn't want to, but, John had been more than kind and I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

"John", I said, "Thank you for your time."

"Oh, you're leavin' now ?", he grinned, extending a hand.

"Yea, I've bothered you enough " I shook his hand…forgetting about my cold skin.

"ooh", John didn't take his hand out of mine, but said, "Chilly"

That's me….Chilly Willy…I joked in my head.

"Keep your chin up, Edward", John said, "It'll happen, believe me."

And I did.

"Thanks John", I said, "You don't know how you've helped me."

"Same to you, kid", he nodded, his hands in his jacket pockets now…still watching me as I turned away, slowly walking down the pathway.

"Edward !", his voice called me.

I stopped and turned my head.

"Yes ?", I asked.

"Peace", he said quietly.

Peace…what I've been dreaming of having all my life…it was a great wish he made for me. What a great mortal, was all I could think. If there was one like this on the planet, maybe there were more like him somewhere…and perhaps a special someone meant for me…the poor girl, whoever she was.

"Peace John", I gave him a small smile….wishing it right back upon him.

I saw off in the far distance…the clouds were starting to drift away a bit….the sun threatened to peek out soon. Damn. Time to go.

John and Sean walked the other way towards the zoo….their backs towards me. I put my sunglasses back on…rushing to get back to Alice before the daylight revealed me. Time to hide again…mask firmly in its place.

I never saw John Lennon again after that.

Years later, I heard a song on the radio called Beautiful Boy by John Lennon, off his new upcoming album, Double Fantasy, his first record in five years since the Beatles broke up. It was about his son, Sean. And I remembered it like I had heard it yesterday….yesterday.

Now, in the year 2008, I look back and think of that 10 minute conversation often. It might not have meant much to him, but to me, it was like a lifeline was thrown to me as I drowned in stormy waters….a voice I could always hear in my head for decades afterwards, telling me to be strong…and not to quit. Because he didn't quit.

He helped me to hold on and hang in there. And now, I have a little girl in my life named Bella who loves me for what I am. I took a chance and trusted her, letting her inside. She has seen behind my mask…and she's never turned away. She broke through my walls and touched my silent, dark heart…bringing music into it once more…shining light on my world again. I would gladly die for her…and she for me, even though I try to talk her out of it all the time.

I wish sometimes that I could introduce Bella to John Lennon, show off my beauty to him and thank him for his words that day.

Another one of my favorite John Lennon songs that came out after we crossed paths in the park is called "Every man has a woman who loves him". Maybe I did inspire him a little that day after all…

Once again, John's lyrics speak to me - My favorite lines are :

"Every man has a woman who loves him,

In rain or shine or life and death,

If he finds her in this lifetime,

He will know when he presses his ear to her breast.

If he finds her in this lifetime,

He will know."

--END--

Hope you liked it !

Let me know !

Love

WinndSinger


	3. Chapter 3

Please check out this and my other stories, Experiments and Snow Angel

Please check out this and my other stories, Experiments and Snow Angel.

Look under my author name winndsinger to find them all.

Thanks !


End file.
